


【菩空】喜新厌旧

by Leoswift



Category: Journey to the West, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift





	【菩空】喜新厌旧

✘就是我之前一直不想染//指的一对，说只吃父子向的菩空，现在也打脸了。我的底线死了。  
✘ooc  
✘涉及sp，我钟爱打猴pp  
✘名字其实硬掰的  
✘隐藏空  
——————————————  
僧人躺在席子上，脸色惨白，毫无生息，高高低低的悲啼声在周围回荡着。  
“大师兄，这可怎么办呀。”悟净一边抹泪一边抬头看孙悟空。  
猪八戒往地上一坐，叉着腿号丧：“师父他老人家先咱一步到西天了！这经也甭取了，正果我也不要了，咱还是埋了师父，就地散伙算了！”  
“你这呆子又胡说！讨打！”孙悟空气恼扯住猪八戒一只耳朵，“师父是如来老儿派去西天的，没取到经，如来不可能任他出事不理！”  
“哎呦——”猪八戒顺着他的手劲哈腰低头，挤眉嚎叫，“疼疼疼！松手！松手！”  
沙僧只好来当和事佬劝开两人。  
孙悟空哏他一眼：“再敢乱讲，仔细爷爷棒重！”  
八戒揉着耳朵委屈嘟哝：“你看护不利让和尚出了事，却只拿我们小的来撒气！”  
孙悟空眼神一厉：“你说什么？老孙说那庙有古怪，不让师父参拜。他不信我，你两个也不帮我拦着！”  
“参佛扫塔之事你向来惫懒，师父不信你，你又说不出有甚古怪，你那火眼金睛不是利害的很么！”  
“你再——”孙悟空要动手，被沙僧拦腰抱住：“大哥息怒！大哥息怒……”  
八戒躲在悟净身后扯着脖子扬着长嘴：“我说错了？就你们心诚志坚，俺老猪说的实话，师父他三魂七魄都散了，就是大罗神仙没了魂魄也救不回来！散伙这话，你们不好讲……”  
“二哥！少说几句吧！”沙僧扬声制止了他。  
猪八戒看猴子呲着牙喘着气是要发作了，忽然想起已经没有三藏袒护他了，这才收敛，转而揣手含胸咕咕叽叽的小声抱怨。  
孙悟空迫使自己冷静下来，确实，唐三藏魂魄散了，他去地府大闹未果，去天上找老君抢了仙丹也无效，甚至观音菩萨都束手无策……孙悟空恨恨的一拳打碎了身旁的巨石。  
沙僧含泪悲悼：“大师兄，这可怎么办啊，你一定要想办法就回师父啊……”  
“别哭了！哭的俺老孙心里烦躁！”孙悟空来回踱了几步，看着三藏毫无生气的身子，咬了咬牙，“我有法子救师父！”  
沙僧转悲为喜：“当真？”  
八戒也凑过来：“怎么救？”  
“你们在此看好师父的肉身，我去去就回。”  
孙悟空知道这世上有件叫做长明烛的玩意儿，可以召回魂魄。  
他也知道去哪里寻这物件。  
——  
孙悟空按低云头，轻轻跃下。  
松柏青冉，篁竹掩映，渐渐显出一块石碑来。  
灵台方寸山。  
斜月三星洞。  
孙悟空看着山门前的石碑上清隽有力的字体，忍不住红了眼眶。  
他记得幼年为求长生，跋山涉水历经艰险来到此处，却立在山门前踌躇怯行，悟觉师兄奉命出来引他进去，他却性起顽皮躲在树上丢果子，把小师兄的头都砸红了。  
他记得在这里甲子任翻腾的年岁，记得那月儿泉的肥鱼，烂桃山的桃子。  
如今故地重游，却不能明目张胆的进去，只因那人当初赶他走时说了，若在回来，便将他抽筋扒皮，灵魂贬入九幽永世不得超生。  
孙悟空在门外踟蹰片刻，咬咬牙隐身没入山门中。  
方寸山一如他记忆之中清灵秀美，偶尔可见貌美童子俊俏青年穿着道袍往来。  
孙悟空想起自己当初在这里练功学法的日子，也不知当年的师兄弟现在是否学成，俱还在否。  
故地重游虽是怀念，但毕竟时机不对，他也没有功夫多做停留，直接往三星洞深处探去。  
长明烛在师父卧房。  
孙悟空隐了身形轻轻穿门进去，卧房里空无一人。他走到榻前，想起当初在这软榻上和菩提传道的场景，忍不住红了脸颊。  
呸，什么传道，分明是……分明是欺负他不懂人事……  
孙悟空晃晃脑袋，甩去那些羞人的画面，环顾四周，看到长明烛就摆在床头，便伸手去拿。  
忽然一把拂尘甩来，扯住他的手腕。  
孙悟空心里一惊，起了念头就跑。那拂尘紧接着变大分出几股，缠上他的四肢。  
“在外面这些年，尽学些偷鸡摸狗的本事了？”  
他听见清冷的声音，怯怯的抬起头来，看着那人俊美的面容。  
“师……师父……”红了眼圈，不是是因为怕，还是别的什么。  
“擅闯山门，还敢来为师房里偷东西？你好大的本事！”  
“不是……不是的师父……实在是事出有因，救人要紧，我无处可去才出此下策……求师父饶恕……”  
“你要取长明烛救人，为何不与我说，却私自盗取？”  
“师父当年逐我出门时，曾掷言若我敢再回来，就要将我魂魄贬入九幽，故而……悟空不敢现身……”  
“你的道理倒是一套接了一套，油嘴滑舌！你说救人，是要救何人？”  
“救我师……救唐三藏。”  
菩提冷笑：“唐三藏是何人？”  
“就是……徒儿的一位恩人，他曾救我于囹圄，如今他身陷危难，徒儿不能坐视不理。”  
“我倒听说，你现在弃道从释，入了佛门，拜了他人为师，可有此事？”  
孙悟空哑口无言，他怎么忘了菩提手眼通天，恐怕早已清楚过去将来之事，他却好死不死的编瞎话卖弄，这不是自讨苦吃！  
“你现在却是要偷为师的宝贝，去孝敬你那新师父？”菩提冷着脸拂袖转身背对着他。  
“不、不是……不是的……”拂尘松开，孙悟空不敢再逃，跪在地上磕头，“悟空知错，求师父饶恕……求师父责罚！”  
“规矩全然忘了，你没诚心，就别再我这里卖弄！我饶过你，你走便是。”  
孙悟空一怔，咬咬牙，捡起拂尘双手举过头顶。  
“悟空知错，求师父责罚。”  
菩提这才转过身来，接了拂尘。  
孙悟空转身上半身伏在地上，手指摸了摸腰带，又放下。  
都这么大了，就不必光着屁股挨打了吧……  
菩提把他的小动作看在眼里，也不说破，把尘尾同长柄捏在一处，在孙悟空臀上一点，后者立刻绷紧身子。  
他听见身后清冷的声音传来：“且说你错在何处？”  
“不该违背师令，擅闯山门，求师父责罚。”  
薄薄一层行者服并不能缓冲力度，他也不敢弄障眼法，结结实实的受着。  
“啪——”  
“呃……一！二！唔……三！”  
孙悟空疼的咧嘴挤眉，不敢乱叫喊，打一下便数一下。  
怎么这么疼……是师父动了手脚？他还是个稚嫩毛球时，闯了祸被师父按在大腿上掴屁股，就是这样火辣辣的疼……可他现在已经习了法力，还炼就了金刚不坏之身，怎么还会……  
数到十，身后的动作停了，可菩提并未让他起来。  
孙悟空转转眼珠子，犹豫不决的开口：“徒儿斗胆偷盗师父宝物，求师父责罚。”  
这次是二十下，责罚才停。  
孙悟空已经软下腰趴在地上，心想屁股定是肿了，可菩提仍未有宽恕的意思。  
“师父……”  
菩提不应，孙悟空只好接着反省：“徒儿不该对师父撒谎，求师父……”叹了口气，“求师父接着罚吧。”  
这次不知道是多少下，孙悟空觉得自己后面滚烫的冒火花了，那笞责还不停下。  
受不住了……孙悟空心里本还有些拧着——跟小时候挨打一样，总归不能算心悦诚服——但也和小时候一样，最终还是服了软撒娇卖乖。  
“师父……太疼了……”  
“饶了我吧……”  
“悟空知错，知错了！”  
他实在受不住了，转回身抱住菩提的腿，“师父别打！别打了！”  
菩提垂眼看着他：“不是你求我责罚？”  
“求师父，换个法子惩罚徒儿吧。”孙悟空讨好地去蹭他大腿。  
菩提深吸一口气，捏住他的脸：“到榻上去。”  
——  
孙悟空脸埋在菩提胯间侍弄着他的阳物，菩提一只手放在他头上，问：“你可曾这样侍候过你那新师父？”  
孙悟空脸上一红，没有答话。  
菩提想知道总能知道，也没再追问，拂尘柄去蹭他股缝，循着入口往里挤进一截，缓缓抽动。  
孙悟空含着他发出闷哼声。  
翠绿的玉质手柄衬着艳红入口，进出间湿漉漉的液体越来越多，滑溜溜泛着水光。嘴里的东西硬挺着却没有要泄的意思，孙悟空吐出肉去蹭菩提的脖子：“师父，想要……呃——”  
手柄被抽出来，菩提看着他淡然命令道：“自己坐上来。”  
已经被扩张的微微开口的后穴慢慢吞进肉棒，孙悟空忍着刚被填满的不适，一边摆腰一边小心看着菩提的脸色。  
他依旧没什么多余的表情，明明是在做这种背伦逆理淫乱不堪的勾当，他却一脸凌然脱俗的模样。  
从开始，到结束。  
从一切的开始，到最后的结束，他似乎都是这么清冷孤高一尘不染的，似乎没有任何事能让他失态。  
除了那眼角稍红了些，孙悟空不知怎么想的，竟伸舌尖在他眼尾一勾。  
菩提怔愣一瞬，捞住他的腰就着连接的姿势让他翻个身趴在床上，钳着他的窄胯开始冲撞。  
“唔啊……哈……师父……”  
“师父……慢、点……”  
“要到了……师父……师父……”孙悟空急促地叫着他，肉穴一下下缩紧，终于释放出来，裹紧的内壁惹得菩提也跟着出了精。  
“师父……”菩提还没从他身子里出去，孙悟空不敢挣动，只是试探开口，“救人要紧，徒儿斗胆求师父把长生烛借我一用。”  
菩提按着他的腰抽出阳物，伸手去拿长生烛。  
孙悟空急忙转身去接，却被按住背趴回床上。  
接着一个硬物顶开松软的穴口。  
孙悟空心里一紧：“师父……”  
光滑的柱状体把穴口撑紧，缓缓往里深入。  
“师父……别……”那死物戳入体内十分怪异，孙悟空喘息着，“救人……救人要紧啊……”  
菩提几不可闻地轻哼一声，意兴阑珊，把长烛从他穴口拔出，随手扔在榻上，转过身去，又是那个不染纤尘的仙人。  
孙悟空顾不得长生烛上面沾着光溜溜的液体，急忙收了。幻化出衣物，翻身下床跪下：“多谢师父……徒儿用完宝贝，定会马上归还师父……”  
菩提没有反应。  
孙悟空咬咬牙：“救人要紧，徒儿先行告辞！”  
孙悟空刚转身，就听见身后菩提开口：“站住。”  
“师父？”  
“若现在为师让你回来，你肯么？”  
“……”孙悟空心里一酸，当真是犹豫了，但他脑海中闪过那僧人的音容，艰难开口道：“等徒儿应约送唐三藏到了灵山，便回来侍奉师父。”  
菩提轻笑一声，摆摆手让他离去。  
若是到了灵山，怕你就真逃不出如来的手掌心了。  
他望着悟空化作流光闪去的方向，也不知那双眼看的是过去还是将来的场景。  
是他亲手把小猴子送到别人跟前的，怎能去怨他喜新厌旧呢。


End file.
